A mobile telephone generally used a removable battery pack for its power source. This battery pack is usually formed into a thin plate shape so that it is loaded into a battery chamber formed in the lower portion of the back of the body casing of the mobile telephone.
A conventional mobile telephone such as a rod-shaped (or straight type) mobile telephone and its battery pack are specifically described with reference to FIG. 17.
As shown, a casing 101 on the side of a body 100 of the mobile telephone is formed generally into a box shape. In the back side of the casing 101, there is formed a battery chamber 102, which is provided on its floor face side with a plurality of spring terminals 103. These spring terminals 103 are disposed in the widthwise (X) direction for electric contact to a later-described battery pack 200.
On the other hand, the battery pack 200 has a body portion 201 formed into a thin box- or plate-shape, and is provided back electrodes 202 at the portion corresponding to the disposed position of the sprint terminals 103 of the battery chamber 102, i.e., at the upper end portion of the back face portion.
Moreover, the battery pack 200 is provided in the battery chamber 102 with a pair of left and right push-up projections 104 for preventing the back side of the battery pack 200 from coming into forcible contact with the spring terminals 103 in the battery chamber 102 when the battery pack 200 is loaded into the battery chamber 102. At the same time, the battery pack 200 is provided, on the two sides of one end portion (or the leading end side) on its back, with riding projections 203 for engaging with those push-up projections 104.
When the battery pack 200 is to be loaded into the battery chamber 102, therefore, the riding projections 203 on the battery pack 200 ride over the push-up projections 104 on the side of the battery chamber 102, thereby to prevent the back of the battery pack 200 from contacting with the spring terminals 103 on the side of the battery chamber 102.
Usually, however, the push-up projections 104 on the side of the battery chamber 102 and the riding projections 203 on the side of the battery pack 200 are formed generally into a square pole shape. The battery pack 200 performs such a riding action that its leading end portion having the riding projections 203 are once pushed up generally in the upward (Z) direction by the push-up projections 104 and then abruptly fall down just after they passed the spring terminals 103.
Thus, according to the mobile telephone thus constructed, the battery pack 200 makes such straight motions, in which it abruptly falls down at a substantially right angle of about 90 degrees to the floor face of the battery chamber 102 so that the loading action of the battery pack 200 cannot be kept away from any rattling.
In this mobile telephone, moreover, the battery pack 200 is loaded while its back sliding on the spring terminals 103, even if the back of the battery pack 200 does not forcibly collide against the spring terminals 103 of the battery chamber 102. As a result, the crests of the metallic spring terminals 103 scrape the back of the battery chamber 102 made of a synthetic resin, bit by bit. The contact/conduction with the back electrodes 203 of the battery pack 200 may fail.
In view of the background thus far described, the invention has an object to provide a mobile electronic apparatus, which can smoothen the loading of a battery pack and ensure the electric connection between the battery pack and the body of a mobile electronic apparatus.